russelfandomcom-20200213-history
FIRST LOOK: IBC-13's star-studded Christmas special
IBC News Posted at Dec 11 2017 12:44 PM IBC-13 gathered on one stage its biggest and brightest stars for its annual Christmas variety show, which also turned the spotlight on Filipinos' capacity to spread love and cheer amid the country's divisions. Titled “Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special,” the star-studded event was held on Saturday (December 9) at Live Studio 2 of Broadcast City which was filled by the celebrities’ avid fans. The show will air in two parts on December 16 at 10pm and December 17 via Sunday Sinemaks at 10:30pm. In photos, here's a sneak peek of the once-a-year spectacle, which featured all-out song and dance performances from the most popular Kapinoy stars. Scenes at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' at the Araneta Coliseum on Saturday. (1) (Cherryz Mendoza, Jhazmyne Tobias, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Joey de Leon, Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) Scenes at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' at the Araneta Coliseum on Saturday. (1) (Janella Salvador, Cherryz Mendoza, Jhazmyne Tobias, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Joey de Leon, Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' at the Araneta Coliseum on Saturday. Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' at the Live Studio 2 of Broadcast City on Saturday. Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' at the Live Studio 2 of Broadcast City on Saturday. Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' at the Live Studio 2 of Broadcast City on Saturday. Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' at the Live Studio 2 of Broadcast City on Saturday. The lead stars of Iskul Bukol take the Araneta stage at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. (Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano) Joyce Abestano performing at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap of Maya Loves Sir Chief take the Araneta stage at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Diliman High School teacher girls of Iskul Bukol take the Araneta stage in one sexy dance number at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. (Maxene Magalona, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus) The hosts of 'APO Tanghali Na!' led by APO Hiking Society perform before thousands of people at the Araneta Coliseum on Saturday. (photo: Danny Javier, Gladys Reyes, Mutya Orquia, Jim Paredes, Antoinette Taus, Boboy Garovillo, Jenine Desiderio, Lucho Agoncillo, Arnell Ignacio, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Christopher Roxas) Tonton Gutierrez, Richard Yap and Joey de Leon join forces for a production number during the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Cara Eriguel, Nicole Andersson and Rizza Diaz at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday Janella Salvador and Sofia Andres team up for a number at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Ella Cruz and Gabbi Garcia team up for a number at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Marlo Mortel, Rico dela Paz and Diego Loyzaga serenade fans at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Kapinoy actors share the stage to serenate fans at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. (Martin del Rosario, Mark Neumann, AJ Muhlach, Akihiro Blanco, Teejay Marquez) Kapinoy actors share the stage to serenate fans at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. (Paolo Santiago, Kobe Paras, BJ Forbes) Kapinoy actors share the stage to serenate fans at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. (Sam Y.G., Oyo Boy Sotto, Fred Lo, JM de Guzman, Alwyn Uytingco) Kapinoy actors share the stage to serenate fans at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. (Kenzo Gutierrez, John Manalo, Khalil Ramos, Manolo Pedrosa) Secarats teen actors share the stage to serenate fans at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. (Patrick Destura, Hiro Volante, Allen Cecilio) Secarats teen actors share the stage to serenate fans at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. (Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao, Renz Aytona, Harold Rementilla, Miguel David) Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Riva Quenery, Jane Oineza, Chienna Filomeno and Sue Ramirez in one sexy dance number at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Grae Fernandez and Via Saroca in a song and dance showdown at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Anja Aguilar and Shanne Velasco team up for a number at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Janella Salvador collaborates with Paolo Onesa, Gerald Santos and Miguel Aguila for a medley of songs at the 'Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special' on Saturday. Photo from IBC-13's Facebook.